


То, что было взято изо льда, да возвратится в лед

by honey_violence



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, King Thor, Loki's Punishments, Parting, Punishment, Regret, farewell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саркофаг изо льда – плохая могила, но брат выбрал этот путь сам. А Тор пообещал, что оставит его в покое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что было взято изо льда, да возвратится в лед

_Он не стоит того, и молиться о звере не надо,  
Даже если он лучше любого из смертных сынов. _

Тор отпустил меня. Сдернул с лица намордник, снял наручники и, повернувшись спиной, медленно пошел прочь от того места, где стоял я. Шел с непривычно опущенными плечами и склоненной головой и пару раз даже запнулся об камни, спускаясь со склона. И так ни разу и не обернулся.

Я напрягал взгляд как мог, пока красный плащ не превратился в точку, а глаза не заслезились - и все это время не в силах был пошевелиться. Ветер, такой непривычно теплый, насколько это возможно в этих краях, обдувал горящее лицо: стыд впервые топил меня, не позволяя обрадоваться ситуации. Все внутри раздирало от боли, а в висках молоточком колотило: «Ушел, ушел, ушел». Тор отпустил меня. 

Тессеракт перенес нас в Ётунхейм, где брат оставил меня, униженного поражением, освобожденного от власти магии читаури - и впервые раскаявшегося в содеянном в Мидгарде. Избежавшего участи быть осужденным асами. Оставил меня наедине с самим собой, бросил на этой поросшей редкой травой пустоши обдуваемой со всех сторон ветрами. Просто ушел, потеряв веру в то, что я еще могу исправиться. Он разочаровался во мне? Разлюбил? Предал? 

Это дикая мысль не укладывалась в моей голове: как мог Тор вот так покинуть меня? Это только моя привилегия, это только мое право! Но... Право на что? Предавать, разрушать то, что дорого, уничтожать и подвергать опасности? Я досадливо морщусь, обхватывая себя руками. От желания крикнуть Тору вслед хоть что-то, что может его остановить, все внутри скручивает узлом. Но я молчу, оставаясь неподвижным, замерев на вершине холма, словно статуя.

Говорят, мои настоящие предки уходили на покой, становясь скалами, горами и огромными валунами… Я оглядываю взглядом возвышение, на котором стою, и от мысли, что сейчас можно просто лечь, обернувшись камнем, мне становится немного легче. А чего я, в сущности, ждал? Что Тор будет бесконечно спасать меня, веря в мою невиновность и продолжая отстаивать меня в чужих глазах, убеждая всех, и меня в особенности, в своей безграничной любви? Я знаю, что он любит меня, безмерно любит… Но где я допустил ту самую ошибку, что сломила его? Что стало последней каплей, заставившей перелиться боль за края чаши сердца, что копила ее сотни лет?.. Я силюсь понять, но ничего не выходит. И боль, сдавливающая грудь, не становится ответом.

Вдали полыхает заревом открывшийся Радужный мост, и все внутри екает от неожиданного удара: Тор действительно ушел, и у меня теперь нет ни малейшего шанса его вернуть, и я даже не знаю, появится ли он когда-то снова. Брат вернул меня сюда, где я был когда-то рожден. Вернул, даровав свободу. Но зачем мне свобода теперь, когда я осознаю, чего лишился? Ётунхейм. Мой мир… Я наклоняюсь, подхватывая с земли тяжелый камень, и в голове вспыхивает шальная мысль о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы этот камень был моим сердцем: холодным, тяжелым, неподвижным. Не чувствующим ничего.

Я далеко оттягиваю руку, замахиваясь, швыряя булыжник в сторону, куда ушел Тор, словно камень может долететь до брата, ударяя в спину, заставляя обернуться - и замираю, с тяжелым сердцем принимая весь смысл своего движения. Я действительно готов броситься Тору в ноги, моля о том, чтобы он не оставлял меня. Но, сколько ни держи теперь свое сердце на раскрытых протянутых ладонях. Тор не вернется, он не увидит. И я – единственный, кто в этом виноват. Грудь болит, словно десятком стрел пробитая навылет. Я медленно ступаю следом по примятой чужими сапогами траве, спускаясь по склону. Мне не в чем его винить, но и ждать смысла нет. Тор ушел, на последнем издыхании верности своему глупому братцу даровав ему свободу. 

Я смотрю в серое, тяжелое небо, и на душе так же пасмурно и невыносимо. На лицо падают первые капли дождя, словно слезы, которые я не в силах пролить, даже безмерно скорбя об утрате. Вот-вот вдали раздастся гром, мощными раскатами сотрясая небо, как агония сотрясает мою грудь. Я опускаюсь на берег возле речки, касаясь пальцами воды, она холодна, чиста и прозрачна. Хотел бы я ничего не чувствовать, стать воистину ледяным великаном с прозрачным кристаллом вместо сердца, но все, что мне остается - это смотреть, как сгущаются тучи, лежа на берегу и исступленно каясь в том, что я натворил.

Гром отдается мелким дрожанием земли под спиной, в которую утыкаются острые камни, постепенно затихая, словно биение моего сердца, чтобы снова ударить, разбивая небо, как раскаяние разбивает во мне все то, что я считал своим "Я". Ненависть, жажда мести - все уходит, оборачиваясь оглушительной тишиной грозового неба. Земля передает моему телу свой холод, и я, не противясь, закрываю глаза, отдаваясь во власть силы своей родины. Над головой шумят колыхаемые ветром деревья. Дождь скользит по лицу, словно прохладные нежные пальцы, и так просто остаться здесь навсегда, застыв изваянием, бесчувственным и ледяным, в ожидании возвращения брата.

Глядеть в колодец неба, обручаясь на века с его серостью, пересекаемой вспышками молний. Грозовой серостью, так похожей на его глаза. Застыть камнем в ожидании Тора, отпуская мысли листьями по воде, в этом месте, где он меня оставил. В месте, где черная река истинной боли впервые впадет в бога. 

*

 _Зачем ты отпустил меня? Зачем не вернул?  
_  
Оплетающие тело корни давят, вминая в землю, и нет сил пошевелить даже пальцем. Земля держит, не желая выпускать меня, по собственной воле пришедшего в ее объятья. Если бы только ты удержал, с такой же силой не желая выпускать меня из своих рук...

Сколько времени прошло, я не знаю, не ведаю. Ледяная мгла, укрывающая меня тяжелой пеленой, не оставляет пространства на любые крамольные мысли вроде этой. Над головой шумит вода, и я ощущаю себя, словно на дне глубокого колодца. Здесь, в этой темной глубине, мне не остается ничего, кроме ощущения неба, проплывающего над головой – горизонт, мыслями продленный на века, застывший в моем воображении с алой кромкой уходящего светила, забравшего тебя с собой. 

Мое последнее воспоминание. Картинка, столь яркая, сколь и болезненная, она постоянно перед глазами: плавит, режет, и иногда кажется, что если все-таки слезы хлынут, то, застывшие, они разорвут мои глазницы на мелкие кусочки. Осталось ли от меня тело? Или я, принявший форму льда, уже не сумею восстать из плена камней, корней и вечного холода? Однажды снег растает, и я выльюсь из недр земли рекой, но река еще впереди. Осталось дождаться. А пока лишь холод, такой, что впору лепить снежные комья из моей груди, до того я замерз.

Кто вспомнит имя мое? Да и было ли имя? Помяни мое имя, брат, если все еще помнишь, кто я. Ты оставил меня здесь, в моем истинном мире, и я отдался совершенству этого вечного мрака и холода, скорее обреченный твоим подарком, нежели обрадованный. А вера была нужней. Вера в то, что ты вернешься, и я еще успею объяснить тебе, почему был так жесток – ко всем вам. И к тебе в особенности. Откуда эта грусть, возникшая во мне еще до твоего ухода, я не берусь объяснить. Чувство потери обесцветило триумф моей свободы, холодным комком сожалений собравшись в том месте, где билось сердце. Локи, Локи, добился ли ты того, что хотел? Счастлив ли ты теперь, обращаясь в камень: недвижимый, забытый – истинно свободный? Тор просто устал биться бабочкой в стекло твоей души, что отметала его в сторону, желавшего помочь. Но разве не он был рядом, когда ты появился, изможденный и пустой? Разве не брат, единственный из всех, преданный тобой не раз, унижаемый, обманутый, не желал тебя отпускать? Лишь он тянул к тебе руки, стоящему на коленях, предлагая свою опору.

Столько времени нужно, чтобы ты наконец понял своей упрямой головой, что вы всегда – всегда! - были с ним на одной стороне, и сколько бы ты ни говорил, чем вы различны, понять, наконец, что то, чем вы схожи, куда ценней. А теперь – уже не успеть, когда успеть так жаждется, когда хочется все исправить, суметь все преодолеть. Но холод вне времени, он обратил тебя в камень, покрытый безбрежным чувством вины. И невозможно, чтобы все так, но оно есть. Сколько раз было сказано: «Пусть это будет сон». Сколько раз проклято желание принять в себя этот настой зимы, опьянивший и утянувший тебя во льды в стремлении унять боль. 

Над головой по-прежнему шумят воды реки, а руки и ноги обвивают тяжелые корни деревьев, и только вера не дает уснуть окончательно, необратимо превратившись в мертвую часть этого пейзажа. Вера, которая спасает, даруя шанс. Вера, которая калечит болью не-воплощения желания. Пусть отчаяние не достигнет того предела, когда я не смогу верить, что брат вернется. Пусть мое тело не служит мне больше, но, душа, продолжай гореть, не остывай, не поддавайся бессилию.

Пусть то, что было взято изо льда да не возвратится в лед.

***

Тор смотрит, как растягивается в пародии на улыбку красная кость, как на изумрудной глади радужки расползаются чернильные пятна зрачков. Смотрит, сжимая кулаки до боли, до кровавых полумесяцев на ладонях от впившихся в кожу ногтей. Смотрит, не замечая, как сердце пропускает удары. Смотрит и понимает, что он бессилен что-либо изменить. Он касается пальцами шрама на левом виске, там, где ударился лбом об стекло, однажды сброшенный рукой брата в пустоту неба. Касается пальцами холодной земли, под толщей которой лежит Локи, и скорбь разрывает его сердце на части.

Приходить сюда, в бессилии глядя на промерзшие камни, меж которых заперто тело трикстера, пустыми глазницами смотрящее прямо на него: застывшее, холодное, добровольно отданное холоду. Во имя чего, Локи? Саркофаг изо льда – плохая могила, но брат выбрал этот путь сам. А Тор пообещал, что оставит его в покое.

*

Сила, безграничная сила, доставшаяся тебе вместе с короной царя Асгарда – какой от нее прок, если ее недостаточно, чтобы спасти самое ценное, что у тебя есть, то, что по-прежнему в опасности и беде? Теперь, когда твоему дому ничто не угрожает и солнце сияет ярче прежнего, только мысли о брате омрачают радость новообретенного мира и покоя. Молва давно утихла. Никого больше не интересует, куда делся предатель-брат-сын, и теперь лишь ты – единственный, кто не желает забывать о Локи. Даже Фригг, улыбающаяся тебе нежнейшей улыбкой, теперь встречает тебя в коридорах и залах Чертога, давно перестав заглядывать за твое плечо, чтобы кивнуть и младшему сыну. Сыну, воспитанному на ее птичьем, пустом молоке, забытому, словно и не было у Тора Громовержца никогда брата.

Так что тогда тянет тебя в мир ледяных великанов, заставляя исхаживать сотни дорог и тропинок в надежде наткнуться на веселый прищур зеленых глаз? Почему мысли о том, кого все – по своей ли воле, по незнанию – давно забыли, отрывают тебя от дел, утягивая в водоворот воспоминаний о прежней жизни, что вы делили на двоих? Неужели это не проще – забыть, когда ты по своему желанию – и во благо брата – его отпустил? Неужели это не в тягость – упорно нести на себе этот груз памяти и сожалений, тоски по тому, кто рвался от тебя прочь, кто счастливо улыбался, впервые за долгое время, лишь провожая взглядом твою удаляющуюся прочь фигуру? Верный и глупый, изучивший Ётунхейм лучше, чем свой любимый Мидгард, сколько раз ты уже приходил в чертоги вечного холода, так и не найдя здесь ничего, кроме завывания ветра и бесконечного серого неба…

*

Кто проклял могучего бога, оставив его погибать в мерзлой земле? Ты бросаешься на колени, припадая к застывшему телу брата, прикладывая голову к чужой груди в попытке услышать биение сердца. Да, оно бьется. Так же, как и твое сейчас: медленно, пропуская удары, то и дело сбиваясь на неверный ритм. Что стало с тобой, Локи? 

Ты оглядываешь его тело, подмечая, что ноги его оплетены корнями, жадно пробивающимися сотней тонких рук из-под земли, и в гневе пытаешься порвать их, но все пустое. Здешняя правда такая, что, коли позволил забрать себя – в обмен ли на тишину и спокойствие, в обмен ли на холод, затушивший больной пожар в груди – не вернешь себя себе больше никогда. Взятое изо льда – да возвратится в лед. И нет силы, способной вырвать Локи из этого дикого сна. Слышит ли он тебя? Видит ли твое лицо, когда ты склоняешься над ним, заглядывая в раскрытые глаза – смотрящие в небо, но не видящие ничего - и норны не ведают.

Сколько времени лежит он уже здесь, не зная, что ты наблюдаешь за ним, верно находясь рядом, позабыв про покой и сон, ища лекарства или чуда, что вернет брата к жизни? Ты говоришь с ним в надежде, что он услышит, что ответит или подаст знак. Но, даже если бы он хотел тебя слышать, что бы ты мог ему сказать? Как объяснил бы ему эту собачью верность, что приводит тебя сюда снова и снова в обход собственной клятвы оставить брата и брату свободу.

Твои волосы треплет ветер: холодный, злой. А холодно ли Локи? Нет, корни обвивающие его тело руками ласковой девы, надежно укрывают его от ветра и снега, колючими снежинками врезающегося в посеревшее от усталости ожидания лицо Тора. Чего ждешь ты, Тор Громовержец, какого чуда? Да, ты бог и безгранична сила твоя, но разве ты повелитель судьбы, и воля твоя изменит хоть что-то? Пора возвращаться, царь, пора домой, в теплый и светлый Чертог, подальше из этого мира, которому ты по своей воле – и во благо ему – подарил Локи. Не скорби и не тоскуй. Саркофаг изо льда не лучшая ли могила тому, кто сам был лед?

Ты обещал оставить его в покое, так уходи прочь, держи свое слово, царь. Что осталось скованное в земле, то не брат уже тебе, не то, что ты когда-то любил. Так не жди чуда. Не оглядывайся, не вспоминай, не мучайся, возвращайся на веселый пир. Заждалась тебя твоя златовласая Сив, тоскующая по тебе безмерно. Разве не муж ты ей? Так будь верным жене. Поцелуй ее в жаркие уста да согрейся в ее объятиях. Беги прочь от холода здешних мест.

Солнце сияет над Чертогом – светлым, как судьба твоя, Тор, что расписана была шелком и разлита медом от младенчества и на веки вечные. Пей с теми, кто славит тебя, всесильный царь, люби их, родных и близких, что сидят с тобой рядом. Целуй и дари их собой и своим верным сердцем. Напивайся пьяным – и забывай, забывай про неживую тварь, по рукам и ногам оплетенную корнями и льдом – мертвую, как и все в том мире, на который ты обрек брата.

_4 октября 2012 - 14 января 2014_

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1372798


End file.
